


A Smorgasbord of Ficlets

by ibonekoen



Category: Glee, Heroes (TV), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Torchwood, Tron: Legacy (2010), seaQuest
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, So much angst, i like writing angst apparently, some cute kid fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: A collection of comment fics scattered across different fandoms that I've written for the Livejournal community comment_fics:1) Star Wars: Rogue One, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Fun.2) Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, post CoE. Of all the parallel universes Jack got sent to, he had to get sent to the one where Ianto hadn't gone into Thames House.3) Tron: Legacy, Sam Flynn, He was fine until the jukebox in the old arcade started up again.4) SeaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, the best fantasies play out in VR.5) Heroes, Nathan&Peter, Peter's sick and stubborn6) Glee, Kurt/Blaine, vampire AU – the sun sets7) Glee, Kurt/Blaine, demon/angel au





	1. Cassian Andron/Jyn Erso

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon compliant, set after the end of Return of the Jedi

Growing up in wartime against the Republic and then spending most of his youth and adult years fighting the Empire, the concept of fun hadn't crossed Cassian Andor's mind. With all that was going on, there simply hadn't been time for fun; there was the Rebellion and the next mission.

Now, as he watched his wife chase their daughter around the small yard behind their home, he smiled at the shrieks and laughter coming from both Hope and Jyn — this, truly, must be what people meant when they talked about fun.


	2. Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post CoE. Of all the parallel universes Jack got sent to, he had to get sent to the one where Ianto hadn't gone into Thames House.

It's awkward at best; heartbreaking at worst, but there he is, alive and well and offering Jack a cup of steaming hot coffee that, by the looks of it, is made to his specifications.

He doesn't even realize tears have gathered in his eyes until the first one falls, and then he's wondering who the hell opened the floodgates because the tears just won't _stop_.

He can just barely make out the knit of Ianto's brow through the distorted veil of his tears, and his ears pick out the concern tinging Ianto's "Jack?" but all he can do in response is grab the other man's shoulders and yank him forward, crushing him against his chest.

"It's you," he breathes as his arms wind tight around Ianto. "You're- You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive. Jack, you're crushing me. What's going on? Why are you crying?" He can hear the confusion in Ianto's voice, and a little bit of a desperate note, and he pulls back with a bright smile on his face as he cups Ianto's face in his hands.

"They're tears of happiness, Ianto."

He stares into Ianto's beautiful, confused eyes and smiles, silencing the protest he can see forming on Ianto's lips by crushing his own against them in a kiss that leaves them both breathless.


	3. Sam Flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was fine until the jukebox in the old arcade started up again.

He was fine until the jukebox in the old arcade started up again. It was just his luck that the first song to play would be a Journey song, and Sam's breath caught on a lump in his throat, choking him. He'd steered clear of Journey songs as much as possible since his father's disappearance (he refused to call it a death; his father was out there somewhere, he _knew_ it). Once upon a time, he'd known all the words to every Journey song in existence simply because Kevin Flynn was a huge fan of the band and played their records and cassettes _constantly_.

His lips quirked into a small smile as he remembered coming down to the arcade, the familiar sounds of Journey competing with the beeps and whistles and other assorted noises from the arcade games. He hadn't realized he'd missed that, and he trailed his fingers over the plastic covering of Missile Command as he walked by it.

He found himself singing along with the jukebox, very softly under his breath, and he felt the tight ache in his chest ease. Maybe letting a little Journey back into his life wasn't such a bad idea.


	4. Lucas Wolenczak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best fantasies play out in VR.

"I'm proud of you, son."

Lucas smiles as a warmth spreads through his chest and a knot of tension loosens. The only sucky part of finally hearing the words he's longed for his father to say to him is knowing that it's just a VR program he built.


	5. Nathan and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's sick and stubborn.

Peter refuses to take off his Superman cape and lay down for a nap, despite the fact that he's running a 100.5 fever. Nathan gives an exasperated sigh and rubs his hand over his forehead. He can already feel a headache forming; why he ever thought babysitting his cute, little, five-year-old brother would be a breeze, he has no idea.

Ma had left him with specific instructions to make sure that Peter took his medicine at the times she'd designated on the note she'd stuck to the refrigerator, as well as take a nap and just generally not get too overheated.

"He's sick, Nathan. He needs to relax and recuperate," she'd insisted.

So, instead of spending the day hanging out poolside with his friends, Nathan is chasing his little brother around the Petrelli mansion, cursing under his breath and hoping the housekeeper doesn't tell his father.

"Pete, c'mon, even Superman's got to take a break sometime!" he snaps as Peter goes racing by him again. He somehow gets a burst of energy and lunges forward at just the right time, his arms locking around Peter's waist, and he hauls his brother up. Feeling a wrench in his back, he groans a bit, silently acknowledging that Peter's not as light as he used to be, jeez.

Of course, once Peter realizes that he's off the ground and being pinned against Nathan's body, he starts screaming bloody murder. His arms and legs are flailing and kicking, and Nathan swears that the neighbors can hear him. He's got to sound like he's being killed or something.

Nathan manages to hang onto him though, and hauls his little butt upstairs. He catches a glancing blow from Peter's fist on his cheek, and it smarts as he carries Peter into the little boy's bedroom, unceremoniously depositing him on the bed.

"Don't wanna sleep!" Peter yells, a malodorous scream, and Nathan winces as he fumbles with the knot keeping Peter's cape (one of Ma's good Egyptian cotton towels) tied around his neck. 

"Petey, kid, trust me, you'll feel much better once you do, okay?" Nathan says, trying to be as soothing as possible. He gets the knot undone and removes the cape, draping it over the rocking chair in the corner. "I'll read you a story, okay? How about Peter Pan?"

It's pure bribery, he knows that Peter Pan is Peter's most favorite story of all time and the kid will do anything as long as he gets to hear that story for the nine millionth time. Sure enough, Peter stops struggling, eyeing Nathan warily. Nathan doesn't read the story to him often; mostly because he's kinda sick of it.

"Really?" Peter says, and Nathan nods. Peter's face brightens, all the stubbornness and fight going out like a light. He lets Nathan give him a sponge bath and help him into fresh, clean pajamas; he even takes his medicine without question. 

When Nathan finally gets Peter tucked in and starts reading the story, Peter is out cold before the end of the first chapter, and Nathan breathes a sigh of relief. He can't help wondering to himself, _Weren't the twos supposed to be the terrible part_?


	6. Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU: the sun sets

The sun sets. He wakes as the last tendrils of sunlight bleed out of the darkening sky, and he smirks, lithe body bowing as he stretches his arms up over his head. His tongue slides along his teeth, teasing the sharp tips of his incisors as his eyes drink in the wide expanse of his lover's naked back.

Kurt turns onto his side and scoots closer to the residual body heat Blaine exudes; he nuzzles his face into Blaine's neck as he lets his fingers skim down his lover's body. Just over the edge of the bed, he can see the sprawled body of their victim. They don't make a habit of bringing their meals back to their lair, but they'd made an exception for an old friend.

"Mmm, wakey, wakey, Blaine my love," Kurt breathes softly against the outer shell of Blaine's ear. He smirks as he feels his lover stir, and that smirk only widens when he hears a faint whimper from the ex-football player lying on the floor. "I think our mouse is ready for another round."


	7. Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon/Angel AU
> 
> The theme of the day was "50 words."

At first glance, it seems easy to pick out which one is the angel — Kurt, obviously, with his flawless, porcelain skin and ethereal blue eyes. Even his slight build and demure attitude would fool the most devout.

Blaine knows the truth, sees the wicked mischief that lurks in those eyes.


End file.
